dos caras una moneda
by kreiven animator
Summary: una indecision desencadena una gran desctruccion junto con la desesperanza ahora que todo a ocurrido como lo resolveran descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

en el castillo gremory se encuentra el castaño junto a la pelirroja que lo llamo en para hablar algo privado, pero para nuestro castaño esta era una oportunidad de declarar su amor hacia su ama ya que esta decidido a que se lo dira en ese momento

al mismo tiempo en la entrada del castillo se encontraba una persona cabello morado claro ojos del mismo color vistiendo una chaqueta negra falda del mismo color (busquen a kirigiri kyoko danganronpa) esta chica corria con toda su velocidad pero su camino era bloqueado por los guardias pero por que esta chica corre por el castillo eso se explicara acontinuacion

en una habitacion del castillo estaban solos el castaño y la pelirroja que tenia una mirada seria al igual que la del castaño

rias: ise tengo algo que decirte

issei: yo tambien, pero mejor empiesa

rias: pues sobre nuestra relacion quiero dejarla hasta aqui

issei: ehh

rias: no estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos por ti asi que quiero terminarlo aqui para no engañarme

en ese mismo momento el corazon del castaño se rompio en varios pedasos su amor no sera correspondido de ninguna forma

issei: p...pero

rias: ise entiendelo yo no siento nada por ti

en ese mismo instante el castaño baja su mirada y con su cabello cubriendola pero tambien se comenso a escuchar una pequeña risa de parte del castaño, la pelirroja estaba confundida ya que no esperaba esa reaccion de su peon

cuando de la puerta aparece todo el sequito gremory, querian advertirle sobre la intrusa pero se quedaron callados cuando vieron que el castaño estaba riendose un poco pero tambien se veian como gotas caian por su rostro

rias: que pasa

akeno: u..una intrusa

rias: entonces encargemonos de ella, ven vamos ise

issei: ...

todos estaban un poco intarnquilos ya que el castaño dejo de reir para quedarse callado pero su mirada era un poco sombria

rias: ise que tienes

issei: nada

akeno: pero

cuando derrepente el castaño comiensa a gritar un poco pero era de dolor al mismo tiempo se arrodilla y expulsa su poder peligrosamente todos en el castillo lo sintieron pero sierta persona estaba asustandose

rias: ise detente

issei: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

akeno: issei-kun que pasa

todos corren junto a el pero su aura era muy fuerte y no podian asercarse cuando de la puerta llega corriendo la pelimorada que cuando vio al castaño arrodillado su expresion cambio a una de preocupacion total aunque intentaba asercarse mas los guardias la detenian

kirigiri: iseeee detenteeee

todos voltearon hacia la pelimorada ya que estaba diciendo el nombre del castaño

rias: dejenla pasar

todos los guardias le abren paso corriendo a gran velocidad intenta asercarse al castaño que se veia que sufria sosteniendose la cabesa aunque intento asercarse lo mismo paso el poder era muy fuerte

issei: kiri..gi..ri-san

kirigiri: detente

el castaño estiro su braso en señal de querer tocarla, pero el cuerpo del castaño comenso a expulsar unos pequeños rayos a su alrededor al mismo tiempo el cabello del castaño comenso a parpadear

kirigiri: perdoname no cumpli mi promesa

issei: esta bien soy feliz solo con verte de nuevo

kirigiri: porque, porque

issei: era algo inevitable

el castaño hablaba soportando el dolor pero su cabello cambio a color negro al igual que su ojo izquierdo solo el derecho seguia normal pero cuando el castaño mostro una sonrisa que nadie habia visto donde todos se preocuparon pero la pelimorada solo dejaba caer sus lagrimas

al final su ojo derecho se volvio negro y una masa negra comenso a rodear al castaño cuando de un flash negro sale vistiendo un traje negro con capa es el mismo de wesker del resident 5 sus ojos eran negro puro al igual que su cabello

issei: es bueno salir de nuevo jajajaja

todos estaban nerviosos ya que el castaño vestia de esa forma pero tambien por su aura que cambio drasticamente ahora se sentia un gran aire frio a su alrededor, cuando voltea hacia la pelirroja esta se asusta un poco

issei: tu eres quien me libero... te lo agradesco

rias: ise de que hablas

issei: cierto cierto

kiba: de que hablas issei-kun

el castaño camina hasta estar en el centro de la habitacion cuando se inclina un poco

issei: dejenme presentarme...mi nombre tambien es issei pero no soy el que conocen digamos que soy parecido a una personalidad de el o mejor dicho el es mi otra personalidad

todos estaban confundidos de la presentacion del pelinegro cual es el verdadero issei nadie lo sabe ecepto la pelimorada que solo se dedicaba a llorar

issei: te agradesco que me liberaras y como regalo te dare una muerte rapida jaja

todos se pusieron en guardia ya que no se miraba como una broma, cuando llegan los padres de la pelirroja que sintieron esa gran aura pero al ver al castaño con su cabello negro no sabian como reaccionar

el pelinegro al verlos muestra una sonrisa muy traviesa y todos se pusieron nerviosos al verla pero se tranquilisaron cuando llega el pelirroja junto a su esposa

sirzech: que esta pasando aqui

issei: bueno me retirare por ahora nos vemos a la proxima los mato jajajajajaja

el castaño desaparece en un circulo negro dejando a todos confundidos

unos minutos despues todos estaban en la sala del castillo para hablar de lo ocurrido

sirzech: primero quien eres

kirigiri: mi nombre es kirigiri kyoko soy una agente

sirzech: y que haces aqui

kirigiri: vine aqui a prevenir la trasnformacion de ise

venelana: como lo conoces

kirigiri: hace unos años me enviaron a asesinar a ise

lord gremory: como que asesinarlo

kirigiri: veran hace unos años el estaba causando una gran destruccion en el mundo humano como en el sobrenatural

rias: pero como si el era un humano cuando lo conocimos

cuando vieron que la pelimorada toma con rapides el cuello de la pelirroja derribandola estrangulandola con mucha fuerza todos toman rapidamente a la pelirmorada que se resistia

rias: por...que

kirigiri: todo es por tu culpa maldita

rias: pero que hice

kirigiri: si no hubieras roto su corazon nada de esto hubiera pasado

todos estaban sorprendidos ya que no sabian de lo que hablaba asi que todos miraban a la pelirroja

lord gremory: a que te refieres

kirigiri: ella rompio su corazon al mismo tiempo liberando a alter ise

venelana: a que te refieres con alter issei

kirigiri: se los contare desde el principio

bueno hasta aqui la nueva historia que se me ocurrio hace mucho tiempo pero no me decidia a escribirla asi que si les gusta comentenlo si tienen ideas son bien recividas adios


	2. Chapter 2

el pelinegro se encontraba sentado en un trono echo de rocas toda la ciudad estaba en llamas un gran ejercito de monstruos atacaba a los ciudadanos matandolos sin piedad los pocos que sobrevivian se ocultaban muy bien

issei: jajajajaja otra ciudad que cae y pronto lo hara todo el mundo jajajajajaja

cuando detras del pelinegro aparecen un gran numero de solados disparando una gran rafaga de balas hasta que observan que el pelinegro ya no estaba sentado sino que estaba detras de ellos matandolos rapidamente, en segundos se levantan pero esta ves se arrodillan frente a el

por si se preguntan como es posible ya que fueron asesinados pues el pelinegro posee el poder de revivir a los muertos y si el lo desea les deja conservar su conciencia o solo son unos zombies que obedecen sin objetar

mientras que en un organisacion en una mesa se encontraba la pelimorada observando la pantalla viendo su proxima mision que era el pelinegro pero tambien salia la foto con cabello castaño

ahora nos volvemos a enfocar en el pelinegro que estaba en una habitacion con un grupo de soldados pero estos estaban concientes pero por que ellos estan concientes pues ellos le juraron lealtad voluntariamente ya que ellos querian dominar el mundo junto a el

6: señor ya casi es la hora

issei: gracias

3: no se preocupe nosotros lo protegremos

issei: no se hasta cuando saldre pero tambien quiero que cumplan sus deberes

todos: si señor

el castaño entra a una habitacion de hierro con una puerta muy asegurada ya que algunos de los soldados estaban custodiandola mientras los otros continuaban con sus misiones impuestas por su lider

dentro de la habitacion el castaño cae al suelo desmallandose y su cuerpo cambiaba ya que su cabello se volvio castaño y sus ojos color miel unos minutos despues despertaba pero lo unico que hacia era estar sentado en una esquina en cierto tiempo se le entregaba comida y bebida y tambien se le custodiaba al baño ya que cuando esta en ese forma siempre intenta algo

organisacion

dentro del lugar la pelimorada se estaba equipando de muchas armas ya que su mision es eliminar al castaño/pelinegro pero solo ella se adentrara en la ciudad ya que un equipo llamaria la atencion del enemigo estando mas alerta

jefe: agente kirigiri-san

kirigiri: si señor

jefe: su trasporte esta listo

kirigiri: gracias

un helicoptero se encontraba en el aire de la ciudad en llamas dentro de el se encontraba la pelimorada ella era quien lo conducia pero su tranquilidad duro muy poco ya que algunas criaturas atacaban el helicoptero dandole muchos problemas a la pelimorada que disparaba las torretas que se encontraban en el helicoptero algunas de las criaturas morian por la rafaga de balas pero no todas eran alcansadas por ellas

mientras que la pelimorada disparaba algunas de las criaturas destrulleron las aspas del helicoptero haciendo que caiga en picada la pelimorada intentaba llevarlo a una zona de choque para poder esconderse que para su suerte lo encontro uno segundos antes de que el helicoptero explotara ella salta entrando a un edificio escondiendose viendo como las criaturas observaban la zona de choque buscando su cuerpo que para su suerte algo se quemaba dentro

kirigiri: listo jefe estoy en la ciudad

jefe: muy bien sigue con la mision

kirigiri: si señor

la pelimorada corria por los edificios en ruinas que eran buen escondite ya que mas de algunos de los muertos hacian patrullaje unos minutos despues la pelimorada se hacerca al edificio donde se encontraba el castaño

aunque estuviera oculta en las ruinas mas de alguna criatura la encontraba pero ella los mataba rapidamente y seguia su camino pero en su mente en mas de algun momento se preguntaba por que el cabello y ojos del objetivo cambiaban

al salir de sus pensamientos llega al edificio donde se encontraba el castaño aunque la seguridad era muy fuerte ella se las arreglo para infiltarse cuando llega a la sala de computo rapidamente comiensa a robar informacion que le sirviera a la organisacion solo tarda unos minutos asi que sigue su camino donde se encontraba el castaño

al localisar donde estaba el castaño usa unas pequeñas bombas de gas que noquea a los que custodiaban la puerta, rapidamente usa un decodificador que abre la puerta rapidamente saca una de sus armas

al entrar puede ver que el castaño esta en posicion fetal en una esquina llorando pero estas no eran lagrimas de miedo por ella si no que eran lagrimas de arrepentimiento

issei: si vas a materme haslo rapido ya no quiero sufrir esto

kirigiri: de que hablas

issei: el es quien los mata pero tambien es mi cuerpo asi que la responsabilidad estan bien mia

kirigiri: de pie

el castaño obedece sin decir nada mostrando su rostro pero por alguna razon la pelimorada se sonroja al verlo mostrar emociones

issei: entonces que haras

kirigiri: ciertamente tengo que matarte

issei: entonces haslo

kirigiri: ...

issei: vamos haslo ya no quiero matar personas

kirigiri: no es verdad

issei: que

kirigiri: ciertamente tambien es tu cuerpo pero tu no has echo nada

issei: pero las muertes de todas esas personas estan en mi mente

kirigiri: dime cuanto tiempo dura el cambio

issei: normalmente dura 1 dia pero el a estado activo mucho tiempo asi que seran unos 7 dias

kirigiri: entonces ven conmigo

issei: pero

aunque el castaño decia eso la pelimorada se lo llevo del edificio sin llamar la atencion pero tenian que hacelo rapido ya que el gas pronto perdera su efecto aunque para cuando lo hiso ellos ya estaban muy lejos

en el edificio donde estaba el castaño era un caos pero tambien la ciudad ya que se notifico la desaparicion del jefe asi que todas las criaturas estan en su busqueda

ya en el anocheser la pelimorada ocultaba al castaño en su casa donde lo unico que hacia era estar callado

kirigiri: explicame la situacion

issei: cuando era un bebe alguien intento matarme las razones las desconosco pero antes de lastimarme el desperto, el me salvo o se salvo a si mismo poco a poco el dominaba el cuerpo pero cada cierto tiempo tiene que dormir ahi es cuando salgo yo

kirigiri: quien es el primero

issei: ese seria yo pero el siempre dice que el es primero

kirigiri: entonces el es un intruso en tu cuerpo

issei: se podria decir, pero si nos llegamos a separar

kirigiri: que pasara

issei: yo morire pero el quedara libre

kirigiri: ...

issei: por eso querio que me mates asi el ya no lastimara a nadie y todos pueden estar mas tranquilos

la pelimorada estaba muy callada pensando si matarlo o no pero algo le decia que no, asi que por el momento lo dejara asi

al siguiente dia la pelimorada despierta temprano y observa al castaño en un rincon de su habitacion este se encontraba dormido pero cuando ella se aserca no puede evitar sonrojarse

pero ella misma se confunde siempre se ha mantenido como una mujer seria pero solo estar junto al castaño no puede evitar expresar sentimientos pero ella sabe muy bien que el es su objetivo

unos minutos despues el castaño despierta ya que sintio el aroma de la comida para su sorpresa la pelimorada solo estaba usando una camiseta blanca con sus guantes en mano pero nada mas asi que el castaño aparta la mirada rapidamente

kirigiri: que pasa

issei: no te molesta

kirigiri: que

issei: digo solo estas usando esa camiseta

kirigiri: no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a usar solo esto

pero cuando la pelimorada se dio cuenta el castaño estaba en la puerta intentando salir en eso ella se aserca rapidamente bloqueando la salida

kirigiri: a donde crees que vas

issei: se que tendras problemas si estoy aqui

kirigiri: crees que eso me importa

issei: a mi si ya que tu saldras lastimada por mi culpa y quiero evitar que una mujer tan hermosa salga herida

kirigiri: h...hermosa yo

issei: si

kirigiri: a...aunque digas eso no te iras

issei: quiero evitar que salgas lastimada

kirigiri: te lo dije, no me importa

rapidamente la pelimorada cierra la puerta con llave haciendo que el castaño se vuelva a sentar

unos minutos despues la pelimorada entra al baño a darse una ducha, pero al darse cuenta que olvido al castaño y el podria a provechar eso y escapar asi que sale rapidamente viendo que el castaño estaba preparando un poco de te

el castaño al verla desnuda desvia su mirada hacia otro lado, en segundos se quita la camisa entregandosela a la pelimorada que al reaccionar la tomo rapidamente

kirigiri: g...gracias

issei: no hay problema

luego de eso todo paso muy normal hasta que llega la noche aunque estaban tranquilos el castaño no hablaba mucho y solo se dedicaba a estar sentado dandole mucho espacio a la pelimorada

aunque la pelimorada esta acostumbrada a estar sola siente muy extraño que el castaño este demaciado callado, cuando recive una llamada la pelimorada sale un rato para contestar dejando solo al castaño

el castaño al ver que estaba solo sabia que tenia que irse pero algo dentro de el no lo dejaba

unos minutos despues el castaño llega a la cocina y decide preparar algo aunque no ha practicado mucho puede defenderse en la cocina pero al ver que le faltaban algunos ingredientes decide improvisar con lo que tiene en la mano

cuando la pelimorada regresa siente un olor muy bueno viniendo de la cocina, cuando observa al castaño dandole los ultimos toques pero se detiene al sentir la precencia de la pelimorada

issei: e..espero que no te moleste que cocine

kirigiri: no te preocupes por eso

issei: entonces ven

la pelimorada se aserca al castaño que tenia una cuchara con un poco de comida cuando el le hace la señal de que habra la boca, la pelimorada se sonroja pero aun asi lo prueba sintiendo como explotaba su boca de sabor

kirigiri: esta muy bueno

issei: gracias

kirigiri: dame un gran plato

issei: ok

luego de la cena ambos se van a dormir terminando la primera noche del castaño junto a la pelimorada, que ambos sin darse cuenta comensaron a sentir muchas emociones por el otro aunque eso no evitaba que el castaño se preocupara por su estado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hasta aqui el segundo capitulo les mando un saludo a y nos vemos en la proxima adiossssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	3. Chapter 3

en la mañana siguiente la pelimorada despierta por el holor de la comida que estaba preparando el castaño asi que antes de desayunar se dara un baño que dura unos minutos

mientras que el castaño que terminaba de servir se dedicaba a pensar que hacer cuendo el otro despierte ya que solo le quedan 5 dias

kirigiri: que pasa

issei: pensaba que haras cuando el otro despierte

kirigiri: y no hay alguna forma de evitar que salga

issei: hasta ahora no se nada

kirigiri: dejame preguntar en donde trabajo

issei: esta bien

luego de desayunar ambos salen de la casa de la pelimorada aunque el castaño estaba un poco intranquilo ya que nunca a salido por su cuenta ya que siempre estaba encerrado en esa habitacion

ambos caminaban tranquilamente pero cuando el castaño vio una montaña rusa la observaba con mucha curiosidad

kirigiri: que pasa

issei: es que nunca havia visto una de esas cosas

kirigiri: la montaña rusa

issei: con que ese es su nombre

kirigiri: entonces vamos

issei: ahh

la pelimorada toma la mano del castaño y se lo lleva corriendo hacia la fila que no era muy larga asi que se subieron rapido aunque el castaño estaba un poco nervioso pero cuando miraba a la pelimorada se tranquilisaba un poco

cuando bajaron el castaño estaba muy emocionado aunque la pelimorada mostraba una sonrisa por ver como el castaño estaba feliz

luego comensaron a subir a todos los juegos olvidando que tenian que llegar a la organisacion donde nadie sabia que el castaño seguia vivo pero cuando comenso el atardecer se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna donde ambos observaban la hermosa vista

cuando la pelimorada observa al castaño que tenia su mano en el cristal observando todo se sentia extraña pero sin darse cuenta se comenso a sonrojar mucho

issei: sabes siempre quise divertirme asi aunque sea una ves

kirigiri: de que hablas

issei: siempre desde que era pequeño "el" siempre estuvo fuera solamente matando y yo solo observaba

kirigiri: pero ya no tendras que sufrir eso

issei: gracias pero

kirigiri: cuando terminemos vendremos de nuevo

issei: ...

el castaño no decia nada pero de uno de sus ojos una lagrima comenso a rrecorrer su rostro pero al mismo tiempo mostraba una sonrisa muy sincera que sonrojo mucho a la pelimorada

4 dias antes del despertar

ambos despertaron tranquilamente pero lo hicieron rapido ya que ellos estaban siendo esperados en la organisacion

unos minutos despues de viajar en auto llegaron a un edificio perteneciente a la organisacion que cuando vieron al castaño se asustaron de gran manera y la mayoria apuntaban sus armas contra el pero la pelimorada se puso frente a ellos protegiendo al castaño

cuando llega el jefe se lleva a la pelimorada a la sala de juntas dejando solo al castaño pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que el castaño fue rodeado de agentes que lo arrestaron y se lo llevaron a una celda

jefe: me decepcionas

kirigiri: sobre que

jefe: te involucraste emocionalmente

kirigiri: el no tiene la culpa

jefe: dicelo a todas las personas que ha matado

kirigiri: como digo el no es el culpable por eso lo traje

jefe: y que quieres que hagamos

kirigiri: quiero obtener el permiso para llamar a los 3 magos

jefe: y si te doy el permiso que pasara

kirigiri: les pedire que usen un sello en issei

jefe: y si no funciona

kirigiri: intentare otra cosa

jefe: esta bien tienes el permiso

kirigiri: gracias jefe

la pelimorada sale de la sala pero al no ver al castaño se asusta un poco asi que cuando pregunto donde estaba, al saber corre con todas sus fuersas ya que no quiere que nadie toque a su castaño ( asi es damas y caballeros kirigiri ya esta tomando posecion del castaño)

la pelimorada corre hasta llegar donde estaba el castaño y en segundos golpea a todos los guardias que se llevaron al castaño diciendoles que esta con ella y que si lo tocan de nuevo se las veran con ella

luego de diculparse con el castaño la pelimorada le contaba que es posible sellar a alter issei pero los magos tradaran 3 dias en llegar dandole esperansas al castaño ya que si todo termina bien, el castaño estara junto a la pelimorada

aunque ellos estaban felices dentro del castaño "alter" se estaba molestando de gran manera ya que sera sellado pero sabe que no puede hacer nada ya que tiene que dormir

en la noche de ese mismo dia ambos estaban cenando aunque no estaban muy tranquilos que digamos ya que la pelimorada estaba muy pegada al castaño y eso los ponia a ambos muy nerviosos

kirigiri: t...te puedo llamar solo ise

issei: puedes decirme como tu quieras

kirigiri: g..gracias

issei: aunque estoy muy feliz

kirigiri: por que

issei: por que si soy sellado al menos podre estar contigo

la pelimorada se queda callada pero estaba muy sonrojada ya que el castaño esta pensando a futuro con ella

en la hora de dormir ambos estaban en silencio pero no podian dormir ya que estaban juntos en una cama y de solo estar junto al otro no los dejaba descansar

aunque sin darse cuenta ambos calleron dormidos pero dentro del castaño "alter" estaba muy molesto

alter issei: maldita perra

3 dias antes del despertar

en la mañana siguiente ambos despiertan al mismo tiempo levantandose en lados opuestos ya que no estaban acostumbrados a despertar juntos o dormir juntos

la pelimorada fue llamada para una mision y regresara hasta el dia siguiente, de momento el castaño salio de la casa para conocer mejor el lugar pero cuando llega a una tienda de espejos y se mira el reflejo no mostraba su rostro totalmente si no que mostraba la de "alter"

el castaño se aleja del lugar corriendo pero cada ves que su rostro se reflejaba mostraba a "alter" sonriendo, hasta que llego a un callejon donde volvio el reflejo

alter: crees que huiras de mi

issei: callate

alter: yo tengo que estar afuera

issei: te digo que te calles

alter: o que, me mataras

issei:...

el castaño sin decir nada tomo una barra de hierro que estaba tirada y la golpea contra la pared dejando que el tubo se rompa dejando una parte muy filosa, el castaño estaba preparado para atravesar su corazon pero

alter: si lo haces ya no veras a la chica

el castaño se detiene rapidamente y en su mente solo estaba la pelimorada sonriendo junto a el

issei: al parecer mi egoismo te mantendra con vida

alter: solo es temporal jajajajajaja

aunque "alter" reia al mismo tiempo desaparecia del reflejo dejando solo al castaño que se mantenia callado pero comenso su regreso a la casa de la pelimorada

unas horas mas tarde el castaño estaba recostado en la cama pero observaba el techo pensando si es lo correcto mantenerse con vida pero al mismo tiempo las imagenes de la pelimorada llegaban a su mente

2 dias antes del despertar

el castaño sin darse cuenta callo dormido pero estaba despertando de una forma muy comoda en el regaso de la pelimorada que acarisiaba su cabello

kirigiri: bueno dias

issei: buenos dias

kirigiri: espero no haberte molestado

issei: claro que no

el castaño despertaba muy tranquilo pero cuando se puso de pie sintio una gran energia dentro de el eso le daba a entender que "alter" pronto despertara pero se mantuvo callado y tranquilo ya que no quiere que kirigiri se preocupe

kirigiri: te tengo una sorpresa

issei: cual

kirigiri: es secreto por eso es una sorpresa

unos minutos despues el castaño se termina de preparar y sale con la pelimorada que le vendo los ojos en todo el camino el castaño estaba un poco nervioso ya que no sabe hacia donde se dirigue

unos minutos despues llegan al lugar la pelimorada le quita la venda y el castaño al abrir los ojos observa que esta en un gran parque de diverciones

kirigiri: esta es una celebracion previa

issei: pero

kirigiri: no hay problema, vamos a divertirnos

la pelimorada se lleva al castaño arrastrado hacia cada juego que veia asi estuvieron por muchas horas aunque llego la noche ellos no tenian la intencion de irse

el ultimo juego que les faltaba era la rueda de la fortuna aunque en la que subieron era solo de parejas ambos se sentian un poco nerviosos pero se calmaron cuando vieron la vista de la ciudad en lo alto aunque sin darse cuenta se tomaron de la mano

issei: es muy hermoso

kirigiri: si

issei: espero que todo salga bien

kirigiri: lo hara

luego de bajar del juego ambos regresaban a la casa pero tomados de la mano asi pasaron toda la noche aun dormidos no soltaban sus manos

dia del despertar

el castaño es el primero en despertar levantandose hacia el baño pero al ver su reflejo la mitad de su rostro era el de "alter" que sonreia pero no decia nada aunque esa sonrisa lo tenia un poco nervioso

pero en esos segundos la pelimorada entra al baño pero el castaño se aleja del espejo para que no viera el cambio

kirigiri: los magos llegaran en unas horas

issei: bien

kirigiri: no te sientes extraño

issei: no

kirigiri: bien

en la hora del almuerso el castaño estaba cocinando y la pelimorada miraba la televicion para entretenerse cuando el castaño deja caer un plato en ese mismo instante la pelimorada corre a ver que pasa pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada

la mitad del cabello del castaño se volvio negro y tambien su cuerpo temblaba un poco

issei: maldicion

kirigiri: rayos aun falta una hora para terminar el echizo

issei: tratare de soportar

kirigiri: por el momento vamos al lugar

la pelimorada ayuda al castaño a llegar aun auto que los llevara al lugar aunque estaban en camino el cabello del castaño cambiaba mas al negro y uno de sus ojos se volvio completamente negro

kirigiri: aguanta ya falta poco

issei: l..lo hare

varios minutos pasaron pero el castaño usaba sus fuerzas para evitar el cambio que lo mantenia como podia, hasta que llegaron al lugar que era un parque desolado y se miraba como tres personas estaban terminando el echizo

kirigiri: dense prisa

mago 1: ya casi esta

pero cuando la pelimorada observa que el castaño tenia su cabello completamente negro y que unos pequeños rayos salian de su cuerpo pero se mantenia aun conciente

kirigiri: ise resiste

issei: no soportare mucho tiempo

cuando el castaño/pelinegro cae al suelo donde el aura negra lo envuelve dejando salir un flash negro donde se mostraba al pelinegro vistiendo su traje y mostraba una sonrisa

alter issei: jajajajajaja

kirigiri: ise

alter issei: lo siento pero el esta dormido ahora yo soy quien tengo el control

kirigiri: no te dejare

alter issei: intentalo perra

la pelimorada disparaba una gran cantidad de balas pero la misma energia oscura protegia al castaño que comenso a caminar directamente hacia ella

kirigiri: cuanto falta

mago 3: faltan 2 minutos

kirigiri: entonces lo mantendre apresurence

la pelimorada seguia disparando pero tambien esquivaba los rayos de energia que arrojaba el pelinegro aunque la pelimorada intentaba ocultarse entre los arboles estos eran facilmente destruidos hasta que de una explocion la pelimorada es arrojada cerca de los tres magos que estaban terminando

alter issei: eso fue algo aburrido

kirigiri: crees que me importa

alter issei: despidete

el pelinegro carga en su mano derecha una gran energia que estaba a punto de arrojar pero su mano izquierda lo detiene

alter issei: no se supones que estas dormido

cuando detras del pelinegro una imagen del castaño sale deteniendo su cuerpo

issei: no dejare que la lastimes

alter issei: tu no lo evitaras

issei: ella es demaciado impotante asi que no te dejare

alter issei: entonces te enamoraste de una simple humana

issei: esa simple humana me mostro el amor y el perdon y yo evitare que la lastimes

el castaño detiene completamente al pelinegro que luchaba pero, el castaño vuelve a entrar tomando el control de su cuerpo pero aun mantenia sus cabello y ojos negros

en eso la pelimorada corre a los brasos del pelinegro que la recivian con mucha alegria

kirigiri: que bueno que estes bien

issei: siempre te protegere

kirigiri: siempre

el pelinegro se aserca al circulo magico que tenian los tres magos pero al tener su energia oscura el echizo era un poco inestable

mago 2: el sello estara en tres partes

mago 1: pero como la energia es muy inestable el precio que se pagara es la memoria para terminar el proceso

kirigiri: que, no esperen

el pelinegro se aserca donde la pelimorada y rapidamente toma sus labios este beso estaba lleno de emocion pero la pelimorada derramaba lagrimas mientras estaban conectados

issei: prometeme que no dejaras que me trasnforme

kirigiri: lo prometo

el pelinegro entra de nuevo al circulo donde comiensa el prosceso pero alter estaba regresando y luchaba por salir pero no podia moverse ya que detras aparecio de nuevo el castaño deteniendolo

alter issei: nooooooooooo

cuando el echizo termino un gran flash blanco los sego por varios segundo hasta ver al castaño que mantenia su traje oscuro pero estaba dormido asi que se lo llevaron hacia la organisacion donde todos celebreban el exito del echizo pero la pelimorada estaba sola en una esquina llorando hasta que llega su jefe

jefe: lamento que terminara asi

kirigiri: mantendre mi promesa aunque eso signifique no verlo

jefe: e preparado una nueva memoria y mandare a dos agentes para que lo vigilen

kirigiri: y ellos seran

jefe: fingiran ser sus padre y te contactaran si sucede algo malo

kirigiri: gracias

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hasta aqui llego el capitulo pues espero que les haya gustado les envio saludos a y nos vemos en la próxima

nico48825: hasi o mas largo, jajaja ojala te guste

guest: un saludo amigo espero que te guste

lux-kun: espero que te guste, hablamos después

tryndamer95: espero que te guste


End file.
